superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV and Doing Time (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Keith Lowry Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Jonathan Silsby |- |'Written by' |Keith Lowry Shannon Scott Lowry Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Cameron Baity |- |'Creative Director' |Jonathan Silsby |- |'Special Guest Stars' |Ernest Borgnine as Mermaid Man Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy |- | colspan="2" |''"Doing Time"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Producer' |Derek Drymon |- |'Line Producers' |Helen Kalafatic Donna Castricone |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Executive Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Nick Jennings Walt Dohrn Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Mrs. Puff's Dad, Writer, Narrator, Fish #3, Fish #4 |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaid Man |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacle Boy |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Caroyln Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Guard #2, Garbage Man, Truck Fish, Vendor, Roach, Fish #1, Fish #2 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Mayor, Teller, Larry the Lobster, Reporter |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Prisoner #1, Cop #1, Prisoner #2, Mrs. SquarePants, Hat Fish, Girl Fish #1, Girl Fish #2, Cop #2 |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Fish #1, Dude Fish, Kevin Fish, Janitor, Guard #1, Prisoner #3 |- |'Sara Paxton' |Kid Fish |- |'Susan Boyajin' |Nurse, Wife, Cop #3 |- |'Tom Wilson' |Cop #2, Johnny, Donna |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl Krabs |- |'Jill Talley' |Girl Fish #2 |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinators' |Jennie Monica Tom Bernardo Alex Gordon Dan Povenmire Mike Sosnowski |- |'Executive Assistants' |Elise McCollum Mike Bell |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Krandal Crews Tim Parsons |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Chris Headrick |- |'Studio Assistants' |Mishelle Smith Kurt Dumas |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisors' |Tony Ostyn Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Animatic Supervisors' |Paul Finn June Bliss |- |'Animatic Editors' |Brian Robitaille Michael Petak Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Rob Rosen Alan Smart Bill Reiss Sherm Cohen Todd White Michelle Bryan Jacqueline Buscarino Justin Brinsfield Mr. Lawrence Helen Kalafatic Jennie Monica John Seymore Michael Chen Jeff Adams Lynn Hobson Doug Williams Nick Jennings Sherm Cohen C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Original Character Designers' |Stephen Hillenburg C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Character Designers' |Todd White Chris Mitchell Soonjin Mooney Chris Headrick Dan Mc Hugh Kurt Dumas |- |'Prop Designers' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron Lynn Hobson Erik Wiese Sherm Cohen |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta Kenny Thompkins Cynthia Tello Eric Bryan Virginia Hawes |- |'Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger Steve Marmel Zeus Cervas Bill Reiss Heather Martinez |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence Fred Kim Helen Kalafatic Rodger Bumpass |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang Tuck Tucker Mike Moon Mike Roth Kent Osborne |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton Andrew Brandou |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Teale Reon Wang Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey C.H. Greenblatt William Reiss June Bliss |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timers' |Juli Murphy Hashiguchi Sean Dempsey Tom Yasumi |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson Christopher Hink Eric Freeman |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Daisuke Sawa Keith Dickens Tom Syslo Eric Freeman Roy Braverman Jeffrey Hutchins Dan Cubert Nicolas Carr Gabriel Rosas Rick Hinson Timothy J. Borquez William B. Griggs Thomas J. Maydeck Doug Andorka Greg Shorer Rick Rhomadka Giorgos Biris |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman Timothy J. Garrity |- |'Foley' |Dan Cubert Roy Braverman Vincent Guisetti Monette Holderer Krickett Jones Andrea Anderson Chris Jensen |- |'Music Editors' |Nicolas Carr Roy Braverman |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Elmer's Glue Image Bank Film Getty Images |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks to' |Metro PCS Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Entertainment Clancy Brown The General Insurance Jill Talley |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 3 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits